There is no I in teAm
by MrGagaSlashLover
Summary: Adopted from KlainesSecretChild. Aria is seduced by the idea of –A and makes a life-changing decision that could mess up her life and greatly improve it. Spencer bashing. Rated T for minor violence and swearing rating may go up in later chapters!
1. Got a Secret

Author's note: Hey everyone, I decided I was bored enough to work on yet something else. Updates for HPATTOH will be slowly coming as I am starting to run out of idea's it will probably only see 11 or 12 chapters. So this, and SAU will take all my writing time for awhile. Oh and this was adopted from KlainesSecretChild, so give them some love too!

Aria is seduced by the idea of –A and makes a life-changing decision that  
could mess up her life and greatly improve it. Spencer bashing.

Buckle up bitches, it's gonna be a wild ride-A

There is no I in Team

Prologue

Aria Montgomery had been away for the summer, so imagine the surprise when she got back and her friends weren't friends any more. It had been a year since Ali had disappeared, and everything was falling a part. It was because of this, that Aria began to ponder if maybe Ali had been more than their friend she was there leader. Without her everything was broken, but she still got up that first morning back for school. She ran into all of them that day, and after a lot of talking they started to slowly mend their friendship. At least they did until they found the body, yes after a year of searching most had giving up hope on finding Ali alive. Even so they were no where near prepared when her body was discovered, she had never left had been buried under the new gazebo that had been under construction that summer. After this, the girls went to Alison's funeral to say their goodbyes and the trouble started. A few weeks after the text's from 'A' began, Aria was sent a special text in red font. Which brings us to the present as Aria sits on her bed reading the text over and over.

Chapter one- Got a secret

I sat there for what felt like ages, reading the text over and over racking my brain for a hidden meaning.

_Hello Aria, I want to make a deal. Join me and the A-Team, and save one of your friends from my wrath. Say no, and the fun really begins. Write me back BFF-Big A_

I didn't get it, why would she ask me? Why not ask one of the other girls, like Spencer?  
If I did this, it wouldn't be a hard choice I hate Spencer and Hannah is slowly getting better. But Emily, she was the one being hurt the worst Maya's death had hit her hard. I mad my decision, I was joining A to spare Emily and myself.

_I'll do it, in exchange for Emily's freedom though you probably should still text us the other girls are smart-Aria_

I waited for a second, before my phone went off again.

_Welcome to the dark side Aria, you will be my eyes and ears. I'll send you your hoodie and personal A phone ASAP, you made the right decision we're going to have so much fun!- Big A_

Just like that I had a new secret, one I would take to my grave. I told myself I did this for Emily, but it wasn't true. I had been seduced by A, the power that she held. Knowing I would soon share in it made me feel alive, besides the girls didn't include me not really. I was like an outsider that stalked around like I was on the inside, like I had friends they didn't treat like one. I was judged for who I loved, used to run there A discovery errands. With this, I would have something more I would be able to be apart of something.

I went to sleep for the night shortly after that, not waking till the next morning a phone I didn't recognize buzzing angrily waiting for me to check it. The message on it shouldn't have surprised me, but it did.

_Hey Aria, hope you slept well. Here is your 'A' Phone, and your black 'A' clothes are in your closet. I have your first assignment, I need you to drive out to a motel in the middle of nowhere. There are some things I need you to plant there, they are already boxed and waiting for you in the closet. Oh and Aria, wait till after dark?- Big A_

_I stared at it for a minuet before texting back a short reply._

_Will do, is there anything I should know like who I can talk too about my assignments?-Aria_

_I waited a few minuets, and started to think she wouldn't reply for awhile and my phone buzzed._

_Oh yeah, sorry the other A-Team members all have phones like this if you have questions or just want to tell them your here just go to your contacts. There are a lot of boxes, so I've asked Mona to help you good luck!-Big A_

_I was going to text back again, but there was a knock on my door._

"_Aria, it's time to get up for school." My mom said._

"_Alright, I'll be right there."_

_It was time to face the day, and I had a popular girl to speak with._

_Author's note 2: I know this was short, but the next chapter should be longer and will be up later tonight._


	2. Can you Keep it

Author's Note: So I have nothing better to do at the moment so here is Chapter 2 of the PLL fic I adopted from KlainesSecretChild. Every one enjoy now!

Summary:Aria is seduced by the idea of –A and makes a life-changing decision that  
could mess up her life and greatly improve it. Spencer bashing.

Chapter 2/20?

Can you keep it

I throw the covers off me, before standing up and stretching with a yawn. I could tell this was going to be a really interesting day, and I couldn't wait to get Mona alone. How was I going to do that anyway, could I manage to separate her from Hanna long enough? They are joined at the hip, I guess I'll just ask if I can talk to her alone for fashion advice. After all, I remember her saying my wardrobe was 'seriously lacking' on more than one occasion. With my plan formed, I got dressed in a crop top over a black tee with a skirt and matching leggings.

I slipped on my shoes, and headed out of my room after making sure the boxes were well hidden. I descended the stairs and entered the kitchen, and my mother Ella was standing by the table sitting down a platter of pancakes made from scratch.

"Aria honey, come get a plate while I get your brother up." She told me smiling.

"No thanks mom, I'm sorry I know how hard you worked on them but I have to talk to Mona about a secret surprise party for Hanna." I told her the lie coming to me easily.

"Oh that's nice dear, I guess I'll put yours in the microwave and you can eat them when you get home." She said.

"Thanks mom!" I said as I walked out the door.

I decided to head to Mona's house, hoping to catch her coming out for school. I was in luck cause when I walked the few blocks to her house, she was just leaving. I jogged to catch up with her and called out her name.

"Mona, wait up!" I called.

"Oh Aria, hello what a surprise." she said.

"I thought we should talk, you know make plans for tonight." I explain.

"What are you talking- Oh god, your the newbie aren't you?" She asked silent laughter gracing her face.

"Yeah, I thought we should decide where to meet and what time detail stuff." I tell her.

"Oh yes, you don't want to piss her off on your first assignment. But I just have to ask, why did you join?" She asked amusement evident in her voice.

"I received an A text yesterday, only I could reply to it and it asked me to join in exchange for saving one of my friends. I choose Emily, and agreed. Now here I am, black jump suit and all." I joked.

She laughed and replied.

"That's weird she usually offers to spare you, not a friend too." She said.

"Well, I think she really wanted me to say yes for some reason." I confide.

Our phones buzzed after I said this, and we looked down to see.

_Quit gossiping and make your way to school, It will look suspicious if both of you are late and come in together. Meet tonight at Mona's it's less fishy, it makes more sense.-Big A_

I immediately began to type back, and Mona just looked at me in shock.

_Will do, don't worry those Bitches will never see it coming. It's time for pay back that don't just get away with making me run their errands.-Aria_

"She let's you text back?" Mona asked me in shock.

"Yeah, why doesn't she text back and forth with you and the others?" I asked confused but my phone buzzed again this time twice.

_No I don't, I have big plans for you Aria and one day soon you will be my top A- Big A_

I read that one, before reading the one on my other phone.

_Hurry up, class is about to start where are you?-Hanna_

"We need to get going, Hanna is worried we'll be late." I say as we begin walking.

"I have to say Aria, I like you better when we're on the same side." She replied.

"Likewise, why do you act like an airhead though your so smart." I asked her.

"Because, no one ever looks at the popular airhead twice." She said with a smirk.

We walked the rest of the way in silence, before walking in though she told me she would see me tonight at seven and went off to her class. I entered my AP English class, smiling at Ezra I take my seat. I see Hanna, Spencer, and Emily sit around me and our phones all buzz at the same time. After class, we all move to the girls restroom and open the text.

_Four little liars sitting in a row, I have a surprise waiting for you at 264 ever scene drive be there at eight-A_

I gasped quietly at the address, that was where I was going tonight. I have to text Big A, this can't be part of the plan. I said my goodbyes to the girls, and made my way through the rest of my day before texting her.

_We have a problem someone screwed up and told the liars to be at the motel at eight, what do I do?-Aria_

I made my way home, and changed into my 'A' clothes before I got a reply.

_Go ahead as planned I'll take care of delaying the liars, and just in case there will be an unmarked cop car by the motel into the woods a bit. Garret will drive you back to rosewood if everything turns bad. Try and get there ASAP-Big A_

I put my A phone in my pocket, before heading out my window and down the drain pipe. I texted Mona, on my way to her house keeping to the shadows as I went.

_We need to go now, someone screwed up liars will be at the motel at eight-Aria_

I pressed send and started running the last two blocks, when I finally got there Mona was in a vehicle already and waving me over and I got in. I looked at her and paled, I had forgotten the boxes.

"I forgot the boxes, their still in my closet." I tell her.

"No there not, when I came out they were in the car already." She told me.

"Oh, well that's good." I say.

We made it to the hotel room by seven fifteen, and went straight to the rented room the door unlocked for us to enter. We started immediately and were finished by eight, that's when we heard Hanna's car pullup. We climbed out the window, and I turned to her taking off my 'A' clothes to reveal the clothes I had worn to school.

"Go ahead without me, they will be suspicious if I don't show up I'll say you dropped me off here on the way back from shopping." I told her.

She nodded to convey that it was a good story before running into the woods as my phone buzzed.

_Good thinking, you need to be there when they see it. Get out there it's show time.-Big A_

Author's Note 2: Hope this was good be kind and review!


	3. Swear this one you'll save

Author's Note: So I have nothing better to do at the moment so here is Chapter 3 of the PLL fic I adopted from KlainesSecretChild.

Summary:Aria is seduced by the idea of –A and makes a life-changing decision that  
could mess up her life and greatly improve it. Spencer bashing.

Chapter 3/20?

Swear this one you'll save

As I stepped out from the back of the building, I carefully came into step behind them. I tapped Hanna on the shoulder before stepping back a bit, afraid she might jump in fear. She jumped, and turned around to face me as did the other two girls.

"Aria, how did you get here?" She asked me confused.

"I got dropped off, me and Mona were on our way back from shopping." I told her.

"Sense when do you hang out with Mona, I thought you hated each other? " she said.

"That's not true, we actually have been hanging out quite a bit lately." I reply.

"So I can call her and ask, I think I will." She said as she dug out her phone and dialed.

"Hey Mona, it's Hanna. Aria just told me the funniest joke, she said you two went shopping today and that on the way back you dropped her at a motel." She said in the phone.

"What, it's true? You and Aria, really? Okay Mona, sorry to bug you see you tomorrow." She said before hanging up the phone.

"Why the hell did you feel the need to check out my story Hanna!" I asked the girl offended.

"Calm down, it doesn't matter let's just see what A wanted us to an leave okay?" Spencer asked.

We both nodded, and we went to the door and opened it. The other three stopped dead, while in the back I smirked. The motel room was full of pictures of Ali, and phones that laid strewn across the table. A doll house with four dolls in it, in the center of the room. The blonde doll, probably Hanna's had a piece of metal through it's head.

After they recovered, they took a couple of pictures and we left. The ride home completely silent, as I fumed at Hanna in the back as she drove. Once I was dropped off, I went to the front door and opened it locking it up behind me.

"Oh, Aria I didn't know you had gone out. Mona dropped by and took some bags of clothes up to your room, I hope that's okay." She said.

"Yeah, we went shopping and then she dropped me off to hang out with the other girls. Is she still here?" I asked.

"Oh yes, she only got here a bit before you and I told her you were in your room." my mother replied.

I said goodnight after being told that Mona could stay over, since it was a Friday night. I went up to my room, and closed the door locking it behind me before turning to face her.

"How did it go with the liars, I thought about stashing our clothes and coming back but Big A said it was a bad idea." She told me.

"She was right, it would have been too suspicious. I need to keep my cover as long as possible, and so do you. We have information the others can't get, we have the power." I tell her.

"Your right, well we should get some sleep." She said giving me a kiss on the cheek and laying down on one side of my bed as I took the other.

We fell asleep right away, not waking until the next morning when my phone buzzed.

_Aw you make such a cute couple, but it's time to rise and shine I have another job for you I need you to deliver the notes signed by A to various places around town. It's time we remind our friend that Hefty Hanna is just a box of sweets away.-Big A_

I laughed causing Mona to stir and glare at me, but after I showed her the text she giggled as I texted back.

_No problem, but can I stay and watch? We promise to do so from a distance she will never know we're there.-Aria_

Me and Mona sat up, and got dressed before the phone buzzed again.

_Fine, but stay a block away. I don't want you two too close, it would ruin everything if you were both discovered. I was thinking, that it might be time for us to meet face to face Aria see you in four day's at the park eight Pm bring Mona- Big A_

I showed Mona the text, and she flipped.

"In the year I have work for her, I have never met her!" She said excitedly.

"I guess this is your chance, who do you think she is?" I asked her.

"It's Ali of course, come on A?" she said.

"Maybe." I agreed.

After we were dressed we got the notes and headed out, we went to places all over town a bathroom, a bakery, and a couple of others. After we were done, it was about eleven. I looked at Mona excited, it was time to sen my first A text. I took out my A phone, and texted Hanna's number.

_Oink oink little pig, tired of mommy's money problems? I think it's time for Hefty Hanna to make a come back. Head to the town bakery and ask for the Hefty package, and follow the directions on the lid of the box I'll be watching.-A_

I grinned, and looked over at Mona.

"Is it always so much fun?" I asked her.

"Pretty much, we went around watching you do stupid things to keep your secrets most days." She explained.

I nodded as we left again heading back to the bakery to watch Hanna, and she showed up about five minuets later and sat at a table out side with the box. Mona texted her this time.

_All right good job, there's five hundred. Now eat all the pastries at the table like a good girl, and I'll through in another grand.-A_

We laughed, as we watched her eat a dozen cupcakes with her fingers and when she finished I texted her.

_Great work Hefty, let's say it's an even two grand. The money is in the bathroom's paper towel dispenser hurry up before someone else finds it.-A_

She shot out of the chair towards the bathroom's, and we just laughed.

Author's note 2: Hope this was good, don't forget to review!


	4. Better Lock it

Author's Note: So I have nothing better to do at the moment so here is Chapter 4 of the PLL fic I adopted from KlainesSecretChild. It will get a bit AU ish from here on out.

Summary:Aria is seduced by the idea of –A and makes a life-changing decision that  
could mess up her life and greatly improve it. Spencer bashing.

Chapter 4/20?

Better lock it

That night, I went home with yet more bags. Man Mona could shop till I dropped, I think I have like ten new outfits. I was wiped out, we had spent from five Pm till closing in the mall and I don't think I could look at another store for a few days. I was getting into my pajamas as my phone buzzed with the A text, I had been told about by Mona while we were out. Apparently there was a masquerade ball coming up in a week and a half, and it was time to start putting the liars on the right track. Big A wanted them to find some fake clues, so that by the time the ball came they would be ready for our trap.

_Hey Bitches, Alison went off the berated path to stop me and so did you. But will her fate become yours or will you finally see everything with a clear point of view. See you at the grave yard tomorrow at dusk, kisses-A_

I fell asleep for the night with a smile on my face, but was woken by someone shaking me. I opened my eyes to find Mona sitting on my bed, her 'A' clothes on.

"What's going on, did I miss a text?" I ask her.

"No, it's just time to go down to the grave yard and set up the scene." She told me.

"What exactly is going on tonight, nothing to serious right?" I ask.

"No we're just going to show a little movie, one that will put Jenna and Melissa in the hot seat." She replied.

"Why did they have something to do with Alison's death, or is this just to put them on the solo A track?"

"I guess you could say both, they were both in Alison's room the night she disappeared. That's the movie we're going to show, we're going to set up a film projector in a nearby tree and play it on the side of a mausoleum. We have to set it to play there at a set time, because no one will be there to operate it." She explains.

"So are you coming with me tonight?" I ask.

"No I have something else to do in the grave yard, all will make sense tonight." She said cryptically.

I got dressed, and we headed out and straight to the cemetery. We quickly strung up the projector, and seeing it was getting dark I changed into my day clothes and Mona took off into the trees. I wondered around for a bit as it got dark, and saw headlights coming over toward me so I waved my hands. Spenser's car stopped by me, and the girls got out telling me they had probably stayed together last night and not invited me. I looked away and wipped my eyes, before Spenser spoke.

"We need to get going, it's time." She said.

The group nodded, as we all headed toward the middle of the cemetery. A steady fog began to surround us, as a bright light came from the trees and hit the stone wall. As the movie began to play, I recognized Ali's room immediately.

"_It's gotta be here, where did the little Bitch put it." Jason said as he dug through Alison's stuff with Ian._

"_I don't know man, but we have to hurry she could be back any minuet." Ian told him._

"_Oh no, she's staying with the girls in Spenser's barn." Jason replied._

_On screen the door to the bedroom opened, and Melissa and Jenna came into view._

"_What are you two doing here, get out Alison stole something from us and we need the room to search." Melissa said._

"_Tough luck ladies, we were here first we need her diary. She wrote something really secret and private about us in it." Ian said._

_Jenna looked toward the camera, in it's hidden place on the bookshelf._

"_Guy's look the bitch is recording us, there's a camera on the bookshelf." She said to the others._

_They looked over and Ian stood, and picked up the camera turning it off and the wall went black._

"Well, it looks like Ali liked gathering secrets on everyone." I said.

"That isn't the issue right now, we have to get that video it's our only led." Spenser said.

"Oh look, I see it up in that tree over there." Hanna exclaimed.

Just then, the light on it went out and a shadow came by us. Just as we planned, I tackled who I knew to be Mona and we fell to the ground where I let her free. What I didn't see till it was too late, was that her a phone fell out of her pocket. Emily moved over to where I was, and picked it up before I could.

"Guy's is this what I think it is?" She asked.

"It is, we have A's phone." Spenser siad.

After this, we head back to my place and on the way against my vote it was decided to give the phone to Caleb. A new guy at school, who Hanna had begun flirting with in the hopes of discovering A's identity. I went inside and climbed the stairs, before opening and locking my bedroom door behind me and checking my 'A' phone finding a text from Mona and on from Big A.

_I have been informed of the hitch in tonight's plan, and it's up to you and Mona to fix it you better get that phone back or I'll have no choice but to throw Mona under the bus to make sure I'm in the clear. Our meeting is being moved up, meet me tomorrow at the coffee shop I'll be the gal in red.-Big A_

_Aria, what are we going to do I screwed up so badly. I have an idea, we are going to need to give the liars something in return for the phone I have Alison's autopsy reports and we can trade them for the phone.-Mona_

I look at the first text and decide to text Mona back.

_Good idea, I just hope it works for both our sakes. Our meeting with Big A has been moved to tomorrow, we can run it by her then.-Aria_

I put the phone down, and crawled into bed worried what tomorrow will bring for me and my new friend.

Author's note 2: Hope this is good, review for me! Also chapter five and six will be posted later tonight so yeah look forward to that.


	5. In your Pocket

Author's Note: So I have nothing better to do at the moment so here is Chapter 5 of the PLL fic I adopted from KlainesSecretChild. There will be character death later on!

Summary:Aria is seduced by the idea of –A and makes a life-changing decision that  
could mess up her life and greatly improve it. Spencer bashing.

Chapter 5/20?

In your Pocket/It happened that Night

I awoke the following morning, my phone buzzing madly as I answered it.

"Hello, why are you calling me so early." I asked into the phone.

"Hello Aria, it's Hanna and you will never guess what I found on A's phone." She said.

"Well it better be important enough to wake me up at eight in the morning on a Sunday." I deadpan.

"I found something interesting, when did you get so chummy with A Aria? There are count less texts on here between you and A. I specifically liked the one that said 'Hefty Hanna doesn't know what hit her'." She said.

"Hanna, let's meet tonight and talk about it. I have some business to deal with, but we can meet tonight at the coffee shop." I tell her.

"Fine, but right after I'm telling the other girls if there isn't a very good reason for these." She said before hanging up.

I hung up, and immediately began to text Mona.

_Hanna knows about me, your cover will follow she knows to much what do I do?-Aria_

As I was waiting I got dressed to meet Big A, Mona texting me back as I left the house to meet her at her own.

_We'll ask Big A, but we might have to get rid of her see you in a few.-Mona_

I met Mona at her black escalade, and once I was inside we started for the coffee shop right outside of town.

"So, how did she find out?" Mona asked.

"Caleb cracked the phone and the found texts between you and me, I'm meeting her tonight by then she'll know about you as well." I reply.

"Do you think we need to worry about Caleb, is he a threat?" She asked.

"No, not really I doubt she told him anything probably thinks we're secret texting buddies." I tell her.

We pull up at the coffee shop, and climb out of the car before heading inside. I immediately spot Big A, sitting in the booth furthest back from the door in a red trench coat blonde hair going down to her mid back. As we approached her, I noticed more things that I knew and had seen before and before we even made it to the table I knew who she was and I sat.

"Hello Alison, you look well for a dead girl." I say dryly tears coming to my eyes.

"It's nice to see you face to face again Aria, you too Mona." She replied.

"How are you alive, what the hell happened that night." Mona asked her in shock,

"It's quite simple, I began getting messages from A. As more came I got scared, I went to my brother finally and told him what was happening. He laughed at me, he, Ian, Melissa, and Jenna had been doing it. They were trying to get back at me, for stealing their secrets and humiliating them. I stormed out in tears around eleven the night I disappeared, I had left the barn to see him. Ian found me, and we had sex in his car before he left. Toby came along next and let me borrow his sweater, and after he left someone hit me over the head from behind and I fell into the ditch. When I woke and saw where I was, I had an idea to have revenge on them all. I recruited Mona, then Toby, Then Garret, and then you but I'm jumping ahead a bit. I had Garret steal a Jane Doe from the morgue that matched my description, before messaging him as A to bury the body at the site. After wards I disappeared, I only returned to Rosewood after the funeral." She explained.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked feeling betrayed.

"I couldn't risk it, not till I was sure you were with us." She said.

"Well, we do have a problem. Hefty Hanna isn't as stupid as we thought, she found me out and by tonight she'll know about Mona as well." I tell her.

"Then she has to go, she knows to much. So tonight, when you meet her I want you to drive the car I provide for you and run her down. She can't be allowed to live, she can connect you to Mona, and Mona to Toby, and Toby to Garret, and lastly Garret to me. That can't be allowed, they can't know about either of you yet. Not until the masquerade ball, I plan for them to discover Mona then. But we will talk about that when the time comes, you know what you must do Aria you have to kill Hanna." She told me.

"That won't be a problem, after it's done I'll ditch the car and go back for the police to take my statement." I tell her.

"Good girl, now get going it's the red corvette outside the keys are in it. Me and Mona have a bit more to talk about, I'll text you later to see how it went." She said as I stood to leave.

I left the coffee shop, and got into the car and started it. I drove back into town, and the short distance to Hanna's house. I followed her to the alley by the town coffee shop, and when she got out and began to walk out I floored the gas and ran her over. I then backed over her and left the alley dumping the car a couple blocks away, to dispose of later before going back to the alley and screaming as loud as I could.

"Help! Someone call 9-1-1 my friends been hit by a car! Help me please!"

Author's note 2: Alison has finally shown herself, and what lies ahead for Hanna? Read chapter six to find out and remember to review!


	6. Taking this One

Author's Note: So I have nothing better to do at the moment so here is Chapter 6 of the PLL fic I adopted from KlainesSecretChild.

Summary:Aria is seduced by the idea of –A and makes a life-changing decision that  
could mess up her life and greatly improve it. Spencer bashing.

Chapter 6/20?

Taking this one

A couple of people came running around the corner, and asked me a bunch of questions. Like did I get a license plate, or see the driver, or maybe the color of the car. I told them that I had been meeting her for coffee, and that I ran into traffic making me late. I said I had found her moments before calling out for help, I hadn't seen anything and then I teared up and said it was all my fault if I had just been on time she would have been fine. They reassured me that it wasn't my fault, and the police came and I retold the same to the police.

"So do you know when I can tell her mother she can pick up the body?" I asked.

"Oh, did no one tell you? They were able to revive Mrs Marin, the doctor said it was touch and go but he thinks she'll pull through." Garret informed me giving me a knowing look, and when it was just us he continued.

"I delayed the ambulance as long as I could, and it's not that you didn't hit her correctly. It was just a freak thing, Big A said she would take care off it personally and is proud of you." He told me.

"Yeah, but I still screwed up. If she wakes and tell anyone, I'm screwed she saw my face if she remembers it's over." I tell him.

"That won't happen, if she wakes and remembers I'll kill her. It wouldn't be hard, give her a tad too much pain medicine and it be ruled an accident. In fact that's a good idea run it by Big A for me would you, I do it myself but I'm stuck here all day." He says.

"No problem, am I free to go?" I ask.

"Oh yeah, and if any evidence shows up against you for this I'll take care of it." He says as I leave.

After leaving the station, I decided to just call Alison.

"Hello." she said.

"Hey, it's me I just left the station I can't believe the bitch lived through me running her over and then backing over her to leave." I say.

"Aria, the will to live is a powerful thing, and she really wants to live to bust you." She replies.

"Yeah, I noticed that when she came back to life. Garret made a suggestion though, he thought maybe he could give her a bit higher dose of pain medication thus making her actual death accidental. That way you don't have to sneak in and kill her, it would be easier." I tell her.

"Yes indeed it would, but I'm not going for easy. I want my face to be the last she sees, as I send Hefty Hanna straight to hell." She says.

"Alright, is there anything you want me to do in the mean time?" I ask.

"Yes, get back that damn phone before one of the other girls see it. I don't care how, as long as you don't kill the other two. Anything else is fine by me, and take Toby and Mona with you try Hanna's house first." She tells me and then hangs up.

I start texting the other two immediately, and then press send and head to the Marin house.

_To: Mona and Toby Cavanaugh_

_Meet me at Hanna's time to get that phone.- Aria_

When I arrived, they were already there wearing their 'A' clothes. I nodded at them, and we entered through a window. I looked around and seeing that her mom was asleep, signaled the others to come with me to Hanna's room. We looked around for about an hour, before Hanna's mom came into the hall and we were forced to leave out Hanna's window and flee across the lawn.

I pulled out my 'A' phone and texted the last two liars.

_Bring me my phone bitches, or the next one of you I run over won't make it to a hospital.-A_

I got a text back from Spenser almost immediately, and opened it.

_Fine, where and when?-Spenser_

_Meet me in the green house by your house, ten minuets bring the phone.-A_

I showed the text to the other two, and they nodded at me before taking off toward their houses. I then turned an ran toward Spenser's, wondering if she would actually give the phone to me. I doubted it, but I still need to try my fate rested with that phone and I thought back to when I first joined A. I decided I had made the right choice, the only choice people who turn down A disappear. I was brought out of my musings, when I arrived at the green house I pulled up my hood and hid waiting for them to come.

I wasn't too disappointed, because about five minuets later they showed up making their way inside. I followed slowly, watching them as they had their backs facing me. Spenser saw me first, and addressed me.

"A, we brought the phone. Will you leave us alone now?" She asked.

I shook my head.

"Will you at least leave Hanna alone to get better?" She asked

I opened my phone, and text her an answer.

_I am sorry, I cannot she knows to much she knows who I am._

"What if we swear she won't say anything, we promise to keep her in line." she said.

_I can't take that chance, now please toss me the phone._

The phone landed in my hand, and I was about to leave when she spoke again.

"Can you at least tell me if Alison is alive?" She asked me.

_Yes and no._

After sending one last text, I headed home for some sleep.

_She isn't dead, but she is at the same time. Stop looking or you may not like what you find.-A_

Author's note 2: Hope this was okay, I was a bit scared that it would be OOC. Review, and next chapter Alison finally sees Hanna again face to face.


	7. To the Grave

Author's Note: So I have nothing better to do at the moment so here is Chapter 7 of the PLL fic I adopted from KlainesSecretChild.

Summary:Aria is seduced by the idea of –A and makes a life-changing decision that  
could mess up her life and greatly improve it. Spencer bashing.

Chapter 7/20?

This chapter will mostly be in Alison's point of view, and will contain character death.

To the grave

I stepped out of the blue corvette, that I had recently forced to repaint from it's original red. I'll say this for her, Aria knows how to wreck a car I had to have the entire frame and windshield. I climbed out of the car wearing my black wig, and headed into the building. I was greeted by a doctor I had met before, in my Vivian Darkbloom disguise.

"Hello Mrs. Darkbloom, did you need help finding anything?" He asked.

"Hey Travis, actually yes I'm looking for a dear friend of mine Hanna Marin do you know where she is? Poor dear got herself hit by a car, balance was never her strong suit." I tell him.

"I actually did see her a bit ago, she's awake and ready to chat she's actually waiting for the police in room 666. She says that she and her friends have been being tormented by anonymous texts, and that she knows who's behind it said that it's the same person who ran her over." He explained.

"Did she say who? I hope someone that despicable rots in hell where they belong" I say.

"No, she said she wanted to wait for the police. You can go see her now, there is a lot of traffic I doubt they'll get her before nightfall." He said.

"Oh perfect, I have to be going by then. Thanks for your help Travis, bye!" I tell him as I go toward the rooms, laughing at the fact Hanna was put in room 666.

I wondered around a bit, before I finally found the room she was in walked in closing and locking the door behind me.

"Hello Hanna dear, it's nice to see you again." I said taking off my wig.

"Alison, this isn't possible your dead I saw your body!" She screamed at me.

"Oh it's very possible, you see I began getting messages from A. As more came I got scared, I went to my brother finally and told him what was happening. He laughed at me, he, Ian, Melissa, and Jenna had been doing it. They were trying to get back at me, for stealing their secrets and humiliating them. I stormed out in tears around eleven the night I disappeared, I had left the barn to see him. Ian found me, and we had sex in his car before he left. Toby came along next and let me borrow his sweater, and after he left someone hit me over the head from behind and I fell into the ditch. When I woke and saw where I was, I had an idea to have revenge on them all. I recruited Mona, then Toby, Then Garret, and then Aria but I'm jumping ahead a bit. I had Garret steal a Jane Doe from the morgue that matched my description, before messaging him as A to bury the body at the site. After wards I disappeared, I only returned to Rosewood after the funeral." I tell her.

"But why, why do this to us? We were your friends!" She sobbed.

"No, the A's are my friends and now my dear Hanna it's time to die." I say as put a pillow over her face, her arms and legs kicking off at me trying to get me to stop as they desperately clung to life. She finally stopped, her heart no longer beating and the monitor going off before I unplugged it and left the room. Hanna looking like she was fast asleep I put back on my wig, as I rounded the corner hearing a mother's scream and 'code blue' being called by doctors. I left the hospital in my fancy car, and headed back to the place I was staying right outside town. Before going in I sent on text, and one text only.

_Aria, it's done you and Mona are safe to start phase two.-Alison_

Aria's Pov

I had a pretty good day, I got the phone back and me and Mona were in the clear. We were out having coffee, when my phone buzzed for the first time. We had just left school, and were about to enter the shop when it went off.

_Phase one has been complete, Phase two is the ball the ball is tomorrow night so please don't mess it up. First wait for me to deal with Hanna, when I give the all clear break into Spenser's house with Mona and ransack it. There could be more evidence, if there is any race of that video on her laptop break it.- Alison_

So for the rest of the afternoon, we drank coffee and chatted about this and that waiting for the all clear. The all clear came about six thirty, an me and Mona headed straight to Spenser's place. Seeing nothing particularly worth while, I went to work on her laptop. What I found shocked me, they had been holding out on me there was weeks of recon information on the computer. They had found a second video, that proved Alison was sleeping with Ian and a location on a storage facility. I also discovered Ian had attacked Spenser a week ago, and had been killed by 'A'. Only problem is, none of us did it. The computer had to go, but instead of smashing it I began the hard drive wipe. Once it said wipe complete, me and Mona left the door open and ran. We wanted them to know they weren't safe, that we could get to them anywhere. We accomplished this well, because that night I got a call from Spenser.

"Hello?" I said.

"Aria, someone was in my house! They trashed my room and wiped my hard drive!" She complained.

At that moment the phone dropped, and I heard a scream on the other side.

Author's Note 2: Another one done, I'll try to post eight and Nine tonight. Review!


	8. I assure you that no one will tell

Author's Note: So I have nothing better to do at the moment so here is Chapter 8 of the PLL fic I adopted from KlainesSecretChild. I also have a new pen name: MrGagaSlashLover

Summary:Aria is seduced by the idea of –A and makes a life-changing decision that  
could mess up her life and greatly improve it. Hanna bashing.

Chapter 8/9

I assure you that no one will tell what I said

All I could hear was screaming, this wasn't part of any plan I knew of what was going on? If it wasn't and A member at Spenser's than who was it? So many questions went through my head, as I raced out the door to help one of the people I hated. I ran as fast as I could, and when I got there all seemed normal. Spenser laid sprawled out across the floor in front of a table with a vase, like she had been pushed and had fallen. I saw she was unconscious so I called Alison, maybe she could tell me what was going on.

"Hello, Alison?"

"Yes Aria, why are you calling so late?" she asked me.

"Spenser was attacked in her house, was there any plan to break in again?" I asked her.

"No, all should be well- wait it might have been one of the newbies that didn't get the memo that we searched it earlier probably got the time confused and panic set in." She told me.

"Well she's convinced it was A, she's out on the floor and her heads bleeding." I tell her.

"Get her to a hospital, I don't want her to die yet. Hanna's body should have been discovered, so be careful. I'll look into this." She said hanging up.

My phone buzzed, and when I looked at it I dropped it.

_What's a matter Aria, you look like you've heard from a ghost.-Hanna_

I Stumbled back and caught myself on the table, this had to be some sick joke. My ideas of a joke were smashed as I saw curled blonde hair pass the window, and my phone buzzed again.

_The rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated, I'm not going anywhere until you pay for what you have done. I'll expose all of you, you will never be safe.-Hanna_

I raced to the doors, finding them unlocked before I began going through the entire house and locking the doors and windows. I then dialed 9-1-1, and asked for both an ambulance and the police.

Once at the hospital I explained what had happened at the house, how someone had texted me from Hanna's phone that could only be Hanna.

"What makes you so sure that it was Hanna Marin, who texted you Aria?" Garret asked me.

"She knew things, things no one but Hanna knew she knew about me and Mona Garret. It had to be her, unless she told some body before I ran her down." I tell him.

"Aria I'm sorry, but Hanna's body was sent to the morgue a couple of hours ago she's dead. I think she told someone else, It's the only thing possible." He said.

_Do you always believe what the police tell you, if you don't believe me check the morgue.-Hanna_

"I want to see her body now, you have access take me there I just got another text." I said showing him the phone.

"Aria come on, this is ridicules I hope you know that. I saw them zip her into a body bag, it was her." He told me as we entered the morgue, he went straight to her slot and pulled it out only to find it empty.

_Do you know how many over the counter drugs can temporarily stop the heart, I'll give you a hint a lot.-Hanna_

I showed Garret the text, and he pulled out his radio.

"All units, be on the look out for anyone matching the discription of Hanna Marin. Her slab is empty, and she has been seen breaking and entering along with harassment. Aresst her on sight, she is considered unstable and dangerous." Garret said smirking at me.

"You have done well, I think it's time for you to meet the big boss." I tell him leading him out of the hospital.

"You mean you know who Big A is?" He asked me.

"Yup, she's an old friend of mine. Mona knows too, we used to run in the same social circles." I explain.

"That's why she recruted you two isn't it? Because she knew you personally." He said.

I nodded and took out my phone, and dialed.

He mouthed who are you calling, and I mouthed back her.

"Hey, it's Aria. Can you pick me and Garret up at the hospital, I think it's time for him to know."

"Are you sure, what happened?" She asked.

"Hanna isn't dead, her slab is empty and I saw her tonight."

"Well that bitch just won't die, will she?" She asked.

"I guess not, see you in a few?"

"Yup, just let me get my wig it'll be about ten minuets." She said hanging up.

"She's on her way, she just has to grab her wig." I tell him after hanging up.

"Her wig, why does she need a wig?" He asked.

"Well, she isn't really supposed to be alive. She has to wear a wig, and make sure she isn't recognized." I explained.

"So Hanna isn't the only one who has com back from the dead then?" He asked.

"Nope, and trust me you will know when you see her." I tell him.

We talked for a few minuets more about the A team, before the car showed up screeching around the corner. The car was black now, I guess Alison couldn't decide on a color. The car halted at our feet, before I heard her ask me something.

"Did you tell him, Aria?" She asked.

"No, I thought you would want to." I said.

"Oh goodie, I do like seeing the look on peoples faces." She said.

Garret froze, he knew that voice. The door to the car opened, as the girl stepped out and removed her wig showing flowing blonde hair.

"Alison?"

Author's Note 2: I hoped to get this out last night, but I got sick. So here it is, I thought this was a good place to leave this one. I can't imagine the look on Garret's face, I had to keep Hanna around awhile longer because every story needs a villain and mine is Hanna Marin. Next chapter will include the ball, and the ultimate betrayal as the story comes to a close with a double length chapter titled Cause two can keep a secret in one of them is dead. A sequel will be done that will deal with season three and four events mixed with AU stuff so look for that coming at the end of June.


	9. Cause 2 can keep a secret if one is dead

Author's Note: Well my friends, here we are at the end of the line for now. Part two titled Crazy Chicks will be started at the end of June due to the fact that I have only seen two episodes from season three and have it on preorder, and season four also starts in June. I hope you all have had fun reading this, it was fun to venture out into a new fandom I'm just glad it went so well!

plAy list:

Secret by the pierces

S&M by Rihanna

Demons by Imagine Dragons

Jar of Heart's by Christina Perry

Don't Trust Me by 3OH!3

I won't apologize by Selena Gomez and the Scene

So What by P!nk

The Bitch is Back by Sinergy

Suggestions by Orelia Has Orchestra

Just Dance by Lady Gaga

Starstrukk (Featuring Katy Perry) by 3OH!3

Summary: Aria is seduced by the idea of –A and makes a life-changing decision that  
could mess up her life and greatly improve it. Hanna bashing.

Chapter 9/9

Cause two can keep a secret, if one of them is dead

"Well, are you just going to stand there or are you coming?" She asked.

"How did this happen, why do you hate your friends so much?" Garret asked her.

"Ah, that is the million dollar question isn't it? They left me in a mess of secrets and lies, when I went to Hanna about the A texts I was getting she blew me off and when I went missing they didn't even look. Aria and Mona are the only one's who kept digging no matter what 'A' would throw at them, so I recruited them. My 'friends' decided to throw me away when it wasn't easy, they even blamed me for the Jenna thing. That was the night before my disappearance, and I was at a loss if I tried to deny it they would bury me with secrets. That's when fate intervened, I was walking back to Spenser's barn when someone knocked me over the head with a shovel. It wasn't until I woke up that I hatched a plan, a plan to bury them like they had planned to do to me. I made them what they were, and they thought they could pin everything on me?

I started simple, I made you a deal to get the Jane doe body. When you brought it to the agreed location, I drove it back to that pit hit it as hard as I could over the head with the shovel and tossed it in. Just like that I was dead, and free to start my plan for revenge but Hanna bloody Marin ruined it!

Well I have a contingency plan, tonight is the masquerade ball and I think it's time to unmask you Aria. You will be going as the black swan, and Mona will go as whatever she wants. Once there you will attract their attention, when they see you talking with Jenna you will run out the back and I will pick you up and bring you to the motel room. Mona will give Spenser a ride, as she will hopefully figured out the 'clue'.

Once there, she will slowly piece things together and you will appear and knock her out with the sedative I have ready. She will wake up in Mona's car where you both will tell her she can either join us, or disappear. She will join us and all will be good again, then we will deal with Hanna." She explained.

"We have about ten hours before the ball, I'll go home and catch eight hours of sleep. When I'm up I'll call for the costume, and Garret will be there right?" I asked.

"Well of course I will, I will be the black swan's charming date. Of course I would never jeopardize your relationship with Mona, we all know you like each other." he said snickering.

"Oh and I suppose you an Jenna are so much better!" I yelled.

"Both of you shut up, we're her Aria time to go." Alison said.

I woke up at half passed six, I was late again. I climbed out of bed and scrambled towards my phone, only to stop seeing my costume was already here laying out on my table. It took around forty five Minuets to do up my hair like the directions said, and another fifteen to do my make up and get into the dress. At seven forty five Alison honked outside of my house, and I stepped out on to the walk and I heard a couple of boys across the street crash their bikes. I smirked and climbed in the car, before it screeched and took off down the street.

"So are we a go for tonight?"

"Of course we are, if anything goes wrong tonight and you can only protect yourself or Mona I want you to leave her okay? I need you more and she knows the risks, if she gets into trouble I'll take care of it when I can." She told me.

"I can't do that to Mona, Alison I feel something for her I can't just leave her alone." I tell her.

"Well then I guess we'll deal with it when it comes, if something goes wrong I'll get you both out but it may take some time maybe months can you deal with that?" She asked.

"I know what I signed up for, I'll be fine." I told her as I got out and met up with Garret at the entrance.

I walked in with him on my arm, and we split up for a moment. I was walking through the crowd trying to attract attention, and I ran right into the last person I wanted to see.

"Aria, is that you? Why have you been dodging my calls?" Ezra asked me.

"Because things are complicated no, I'm with Mona. I like her Ezra, and I don't know what her and I are but we're caught up in something bad you need to stay away for your own good." I said.

"So your going to throw everything away for her, throw us away?" He said stepping closer.

My heeled foot went up and collided with his shin.

"I said stay away you'll know why soon." I said before spotting Jenna and going to her turning on the listening device that was in Spenser's purse.

"Where is this black swan person, she's supposed to be our clue to what the hell is going on." I heard her say.

"Look I see her she's talking to Jenna!" That was Emily's voice.

"Hey Jenna, having fun tonight?" I asked her.

"I suppose so Aria, this thing between A and the girl's will be interesting but I have to go and your mission is complete so I hope you can run in heels." She said before leaving, I immediately saw the girls heading for me and ran.

I ran as fast as I could, but I heard Spenser gaining on me stupid track star. I reached the exit and turned while leaving to smile at them before closing and locking it behind me and jumping in the waiting car.

"I take it everything is going well so far?" She asked me.

"For the most part, I had to deal with Ezra but besides that it went perfectly." I said.

"Good, go ahead and take a little nap I'll wake you in thirty." She said.

I was woken and climbed out and went into the motel room, as the door closed I went and stood in the bathroom and closed the door behind me and a few minuets later I heard Spenser and Mona enter the room.

"Thanks for the ride Mona, I really appreciate the help I just have this feeling we missed something when I was here last." She told her.

"It wasn't a problem, really it was my pleasure I'm just going to run to the car and grab some more gum." Mona said.

That was my cue, so when Mona stepped out I did too.

"Your the black swan from the party, why are you helping A?"She gasped.

I pulled off my mask, and replied.

"Because Spenser, you all treat me like I'm scum and I'm sick of it!" I said.

"Aria?"

"Yeah Aria, Mona are you just going to stand there all day or be a dear and help me load her into the car?" I asked.

"Of course honey." she said, and she came over and pecked my cheek before I stabbed the sedative into Spenser's arm and we lugged her to the car.

We headed to the cliffs, and she woke up and dialed Hanna's number without us seeing putting it on speaker.

"Why are you guy's doing this?" she asked.

"It's all about revenge Spenser, I hate all of you Aria just was along for the ride and to make the betrayal sting more." Mona replied.

"So you have two choices, you can either join the A-team or disappear like Dr. Sullivan." I told her.

She pulled the emergency break, and I smashed my head on the window while she jumped out. We ran out after her, before tackling her to the ground only to hear screeching behind us as we were knocked off her by Hanna's car bumper. We rolled off the hood and landed on the ground.

"That is for running me over twice bitch." Hanna said to me.

We lunged at Spenser at the same time, and started to go over the edge. She grabbed our hands, and slipped as we plummeted over the cliffs.

"Mona! Aria!" She yelled.

Epilogue:

"Over here bring in the ambulance, their alive!"

We saw the flashing lights as we were pulled out of the ditch, and our world went black.

Sanitarium:

"I am sorry girls, there hasn't been any change they just sit there next to each other." The doctor said.

"Will they ever recover doctor?" Spenser asked.

"I don't know it's to early to say, but most patients with mental problems like this do recover to lead normal lives." She answered as she lead them out.

'Those stupid little liars, they think it's over. They think the crazy chicks are locked up, as they go back to their homes with their windows an doors unlocked don't they know that's what we want?' I thought as my world faded to black.

Author's Note two: So, it's over for now. I hope every one enjoyed! R and R!


End file.
